


Accidentally Engaged

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, they've become accidentally engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June prompts at hp_creatures; I used blue peacock and crystal. Posted first [here](http://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/215644.html). Also covers the prompt 'meeting the family' for my [cotton candy bingo](http://alafaye.dreamwidth.org/168471.html).

Even though the water inside the crystal vase was still, Draco knew that Bill wasn't completely steady. Who would be, though, meeting the family? Draco had almost passed out when he'd first met the Weasleys. That Bill was actually appearing calm was a bit of a miracle. Draco half smiled and leaned up, around the flowers, to kiss Bill's cheek. "It's going to be fine."

Bill huffed and tried to muster a smile. "It's not so much your dad. It's your mum--always the mums, you know."

Draco thought about that. "Maybe that's also true for girls and their dads?"

"Sometimes, yeah," Bill admitted. "I remember my first girlfriend. Her dad did curse me."

Draco shrugged and opened the front door. "Mum won't curse you--not yet, anyway."

Bill groaned and Draco's chuckle echoed in the hall. "Father will be easier, too. He may have a problem with you being a Weasley and a white wizard, but you _are_ a pureblood and a Werewolf. Not too bad, overall."

"Not quite so white, eh?" Bill sighed. No matter how much Draco said it didn't matter, no matter how often his friends and family said it wasn't anything terrible, Bill's attack--and the resulting effects--remained a sore spot for Bill. Not that Draco blamed him much--it was why Bill and Fleur had divorced.

Draco hung up their cloaks and put his hand over Bill's on the vase. "I like you, white or black, human or werewolf, William Weasley. Might even love you. So don't think about the rest of it."

Bill smiled--finally!--and breathed deep. "Let's go find your parents. It's past time I met them."

~~~

"Well, William," Narcissa drawled. "You've shown me that you are an excellent man to have as an ally, but little of why I should let you marry my son."

Bill choked on the tea he had just drank and turned frightened eys to Draco. "Marry?" he asked, turning back to Narcissa.

She raised a cool eyebrow. "Yes, marry. I can assume no other reason one meets family and Draco told me of his wonderful visit with yours."

Draco sighed. "Mum, I told you that we aren't that serious--"

"I'll admit I've thought about it," Bill interrupted, glancing at Draco out of the corner of his eye. Draco's face had paled and his hands gripped the arms of his chair. Bill put down his cup and leaned back. "Not right now, of course, but I have imagined a future like that."

Narcissa hummed. "And children? The Malfoys need an heir."

Bill shrugged. "Up to Draco, really. I know that there are several options for us, but as my family doesn't have that pressure, it would be his choice."

Draco squirmed in his seat. "Where is Father? Shouldn't he be here if we're talking about this?"

Narcissa smirked and looked out across the lawn. Bill followed her line of sight and found again the one odd blue peacock. He had always thought the Malfoys had white peacocks, but there it was. It had stuck close to the veranda, casting a rather scrutinizing look at Bill now and again.

Draco groaned. "I suppose he had you cast a spell to improve his hearing?"

Bill froze in his seat. "That's rather rude, eavesdropping and all."

The blue peacock turned to the veranda and as it walked, it resumed its natural shape. Lucius Malfoy looked Bill up and down. "You didn't answer Narcissa's question, William Weasley. How can I trust that you will take care of my only heir?"

Bill swallowed hard and stood up. "Because to me, he isn't an heir. Or a pureblood. Or wealthy or titled. He's simply...the man I am in love with. The man I do want to make a home with, married or not. I think he would be an amazing father, but it isn't actually required, is it? Not for a happy relationship or marriage. I simply love him and my only goal in life, now, is to see that he is happy and comfortable and cared for."

Lucius slowly smiled. "Very well, Mr. Weasley. Please, let me know when you are ready to begin marriage negotiations. In the mean time, let's finish our tea."

Draco groaned and when Bill turned around, Draco peeked out from behind his hand. "You do realize that you've declared your intention for my hand, right?"

Bill shrugged and sat down. He took Draco's hand from his face to wrap it in both of his own and kiss the fingertips. "So be it, my love."

Draco blushed, but pulled Bill in for a quick loving peck on the lips. "You best write to your mum--she's going to have kneazles over this."

"Oh, do let me write to her!" Narcissa interrupted. "I so look forward to reconciling our families."

Bill sighed and sat back in the iron chair. He smirked at Draco. "At this rate, I don't have to propose to you. We'll be wed two years from now without any opinion from us."

Draco looked at his parents and slowly smiled. "Married. Hmm." He turned back to Bill and lowered his eyelashes. "I expect a grand courtship, William. Or I will ruin myself by jilting you at the altar."

Bill chuckled. "I look forward to nothing else. You wouldn't be you otherwise."


End file.
